


Everything is a Competition When You're a Winchester

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Competative Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Sex, M/M, No Wincest, Panty Kink, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam and Dean are competative little shits, Simultaneous Orgasm, drunken bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: See Team Free Will. See Team Free Will get drunk. See Team Free Will have competative sex.





	Everything is a Competition When You're a Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> My dear Katie requested Sabriel smut with a side of Destiel for her birthday. It's a day late, but this is the result.

Gabriel loved his husband. He really, truly did. But right now, he was giving serious contemplation to becoming a widow. Not that he would ever actually hurt the love of his existence, but still.

 

Everything had been going so pleasantly. Team Free Will and their “plus one” archangel had been enjoying a Star Wars marathon and an endless supply of cold beer. The hunters drank freely and were relatively intoxicated by the time they started The Empire Strikes Back. Gabriel had discovered early on that a drunk Sam Winchester was a touchy-feely Sam Winchester, which is why when Sam had wrapped his massive arms around the smaller blond and yanked him into his lap, Gabriel had just gone with it. Dean was a tad less obvious about his affections, but that didn’t stop him from parking Castiel on the floor in front of him so the older hunter could play with his mop of hair.

 

Castiel groaned and leaned into Dean’s touch. The Seraph was rather tipsy, thanks to Gabriel’s lessons on bypassing his angelic drinking tolerance. Dean giggled -freaking  _ giggled!  _ \- and tugged a little harder, drawing out a throaty whimper. Sam threw a pillow at them, missing by a wide margin.

 

“Knock it off with the sex noises!” The younger hunter slurred. 

 

Dean snorted. “That’s  _ nothing _ , Sammy. Cas is a screamer.” 

 

“Yeah, I know! I can hear you two fucking from across the damned bunker!” Sam grouched and pulled a long swig from his beer. 

 

“Oh, like you and goldenfeathers are any quieter? It’s like living in a third-rate porno!” Dean lobbed the pillow back, smacking Gabriel in the face instead of Sam. 

 

“Jerk!”

 

“Bitch!” 

 

The brothers are silent for a few minutes, and Gabriel would later pinpoint this exact moment as the point where it all went to hell in a handbasket. Dean stole a glance at the other couple before digging his thumbs into Castiel’s back, right over the hidden wing joints. The raven-haired angel keened, arching into the pressure. Sam’s jaw dropped open- he knew damned good and well what manipulating that tender spot did to an angel! Likewise, Gabriel was staring in slackjawed amazement as Dean all but masturbated the Archangel’s little brother in front of everyone. The pressure released and Cas went limp against his mate’s legs, a strung-out grin creeping up his cheeks.

 

“Dean….!” Sam hissed, though his scandalized tone was utterly ruined by the fact that Gabriel could feel the hunter’s cock chubbing up against his ass. 

 

The elder Winchester smirked. “Jealous?” He taunted. He twisted his thumbs again, corkscrewing the thick digits into both pressure points. Castiel gave a choked groan.

 

Sam scoffed. “Hardly.” Without warning, his fingers slipped from Gabriel’s hair to the space above, drawing a circle around the halo he could feel but not see. The ArchHerald squealed as Sam expertly massaged it. Gabriel writhed in Sam’s lap and Dean tracked the blond’s desperate movements with an almost hungry expression. 

 

“Fuck, what are we doing?” Dean groaned, his candy-apple eyes danced as he leaned down and flicked his tongue along the rim of Castiel’s halo, causing the usually hidden object to flicker in and out of the visible spectrum. Castiel’s voice dropped another octave halfway through a pornographic moan and Gabriel whined in response. Dean’s eyes darted up to the other angel, holding his gaze as he slowly and deliberately traced Castiel’s halo with his tongue. The archangel squirmed in Sam's lap and made an envious noise, his nails digging into his mate's thighs. Sam growled deep in his chest.

 

“Fuck it. Don't know. Don't care.” The younger Winchester sank his teeth into the back of Gabriel's neck, scruffing him and pinning him in place as he worked his free hand under the angel's shirt. The blurry haze of alcohol was being consumed by the blinding heat of arousal and Gabriel couldn't bring himself to give a good goddamn that his normally reserved mate seemed to want to screw him in front of their brothers.

 

“Ah! Sammy…  _ fuck!”  _ Gabriel hissed when Sam pinched and twisted his nipple, sending a bolt of pleasurepain up the blond’s spine. 

 

Dean chuckled darkly and nibbled his way down Castiel's ear, pulling a gravelly moan from the angel. The hunter hoisted Cas up into his lap, settling him back against his chest.

 

“Bet I can make him cum louder.” Dean smirked against Castiel's neck. He dipped his fingers under the waistband of his mate's slacks as he spoke. Sam's eyes flashed at the challenge.

 

“You're on.” Sam had never been able to back down from a dare from his big brother, and the look Dean was pinning him with was the biggest “I double dog dare you” he had ever seen. No fucking  _ way _ was he going to let that go. Alcohol or no alcohol, Sam was going to win this. The younger human shifted Gabriel’s weight in his lap, settling him more comfortably, and started working the shorter man’s shirt off. He left deep half moon bruises all along his mate’s newly exposed shoulders, grinning wickedly as Gabriel responded with a series of breathy whimpers.

 

Dean watched for a moment before thumbing the button of Castiel's slacks open with practiced ease. He nuzzled his lover’s throat as he raked his nails up the trail of black fuzz that decorated Castiel's trim abdomen, feeling the brutally strong muscles underneath flex. The Seraph’s nipples were nowhere near as sensitive as Gabriel's seemed to be, and Dean felt a flash of envy as Sam played his angel like a finely tuned instrument. Gabriel squealed and whined in time with Sam's caresses, his voice cracking a bit when the hunter twisted them both at once. Dean stole a glance down at Gabriel's lap and yup- there was a thick ridge tenting his jeans. A  _ very  _ thick ridge.  _ ‘Oh, fuck. Short stack’s packing heat.’  _ Dean thought. As if prompted by Dean's gaze, Sam reached down and cupped Gabriel’s length, giving it a possessive squeeze. The archangel whimpered.

 

“Sam….” Gabriel whined, arching up into Sam's grip. Sam maintained eye contact with his brother, hazel fox-eyes boring holes into Dean until the elder brother got the message.  _ ‘Mine. You can look, but you can't touch.’ _ Dean nodded slightly, just the tiniest inclination of his head.  _ ‘Understood.’ _ The Winchesters had always been able to communicate clearly without making a sound, attuned to the same wavelength since infancy. 

 

Castiel whined and wiggled under Dean’s lax hands, his whole body crying out for attention. Dean chuckled against his ear, puffing warm breath over the sensitive skin.

 

“Don't you worry, angel. I've gotcha.” Dean's fingers closed around the Seraph’s aching length and Castiel cried out in relief, spiking up into a yip of surprise when Dean nipped his earlobe. The hunter grinned and began stroking up and down Castiel's length in lazy, teasing motions. 

 

Across the room, the other half of the family both watched. Dean hadn't pulled his angel's cock free from his pants, and the open v of his fly only gave tantalizing glimpses of the flesh the hunter was manipulating so skillfully. The younger angel whimpered and moaned softly. Sam lipped at Gabriel's throat and began working Gabe's pants open, chuckling to himself. The unrepentant hedonist usually preferred silk and lace panties to boxers and today was no exception.

 

“Oh, good boy...” Sam groaned as his thick, calloused fingers brushed over the jade green silk of his mate’s favorite undergarment. Dean's head snapped up in surprise, searching for the reason behind his little brother’s guttural growl. Sam met his gaze and shot him a smirk that Dean knew meant nothing but trouble as he eased Gabriel's jeans down to the tops of his thighs.

 

“Holy shit!” Dean gasped when the panties were exposed. 

 

Sam's answering smirk morphed into a shit-eating grin. “Still got that panty kink from Rhonda, huh?” He drawled. Dean hummed an affirmative, and Cas made a confused noise.

 

“Dean has a thing for ladies lacy panties on men.” Sam explained to the angelic half of their crew. Gabriel chuckled and leaned up to whisper in Sam's ear, to which Sam barked a laugh. 

 

“Oh, really? Show him, then.” Gabriel arched up, putting his silk-clad cock on display, and pushed the worn denim down even further to reveal matching garter belts. Clipped to them were fine black stockings. Dean’s gutpuntched groan was proof enough of his endorsement of Gabriel's getup, and Cas whimpered when the hunter's fingers twitched around his length. Gabriel murmured something to Sam again.

 

“More? Wow babe, you really went all out.” Sam's voice went hoarse.

 

“Was gonna surprise you later.” The Trickster angel bent over to pull his jeans off, putting his ass on display to his husband. Sam moaned and traced the outline of silicone that was revealed.

 

“What, Sammy?” Dean's voice was gravely and deep as he worked Castiel's cock.

 

“He's...uh… He's got himself plugged for me.” Sam choked out. Gabriel smirked wickedly up at his brother and brother-in-law. With a low moan, Dean finally gave in and guided Castiel's slacks down so his dick could finally spring free from its confines. Cas whimpered gratefully against Dean's throat.

 

“Don't hide, angel. I need you to be nice and loud for me. Can you do that? Let them hear you?” Dean murmured encouragingly and Cas nodded, his eyes squeezed shut and his cheeks tinting an adorable pink in his embarrassment. Dean stroked the angel's flushed cock as he nibbled along the arch of his neck. 

 

“Fuck, Sam!” Gabriel barked as his hunter began stroking him in earnest. Sam's free hand dipped down to cup his balls through the silk, then danced even lower. 

 

“Spread your legs, Angel. Let them see.” Dean had never heard Sam sound so primal, so powerful… so dominant.  _ Fuck _ , that was hot. Gabriel obeyed, sliding a bit further down Sam’s lap and folding himself completely in half with his knees hooked over his elbows. Dean groaned when he spied the base of the plug peeking under the silk, stretching it slightly.  

 

“Does he do that often?” Dean rumbled. Castiel whimpered and moaned as Dean worked his cock with practiced ease, twisting his hand over the head in a way that never failed to make the angel scream.

 

“Dean…!” Cas groaned and the hunter laughed at the shameless way Castiel thrust into his hand, desperate for more.

 

Sam chuckled and sucked a hickey into Gabriel’s throat. “Often enough. He very rarely wears anything other than panties, but the stockings are a rare treat.” he turned his attention from his sibling to his mate. “Did you shave your legs too, baby? Your cock feels bare. Did you shave everything for me?” Dean's eyes bugged out a bit when Gabriel nodded. 

 

“He's such a good boy for me.” Sam murmured, low and sinful.” 

 

“Holy shit, y'all are kinky.” Dean gaped at them. The younger Winchester laughed.

 

“You don't know the half of it.” He dug the pad of his thumb into Gabriel's slit and the angel went wild, whining and bucking and thrusting against Sam's palm. Sam finally gave in and pulled the silk aside, revealing his straining length to Dean's gaze. Castiel stared too, clearing his throat as he tried to find his voice.

 

“Why… why is his different?” Cas panted. 

 

“Because Gabriel's vessel is very, very old, from before circumcision was the norm. That's what a natural, uncut cock looks like.” Sam thumbed the foreskin, drawing it back a bit to illustrate his point. Dean was practically drooling as he took in the scene in front of him. Sam chuckled.

 

“Got a thing for the natural look, Dean-o?” Gabriel gasped between desperate breaths. Sam hummed softly.

 

“It's not that… well, not  _ just  _ that. Dean doesn't bottom often, but he's a total size queen when he does. Isn't that right, big brother? And you've got size in spades.” Sam ground out, thrusting his own painfully hard cock against the cleft of Gabriel's ass. 

 

Dean flushed but nodded. Sam could read him like an open book, there was no point in denying his observation. To distract himself, Dean sucked two fingers and brought the wet digits down to circle Castiel's hole. The Seraph cried out, bucking in his mate’s lap. 

 

Both angel's were being quite loud by this point, their twin voices creating a symphony of pleasure noises. Dean dipped the tip of one thick finger past Castiel's rim, earning a shriek. Gabriel watched hungrily, squirming so that Sam's thigh drove the plug even deeper. Sam chuckled darkly.

 

“You're such a slut, Gabe. So cockhungry, so shameless. I bet I could fuck that hole of yours right here, right now, in front of our brothers, and you'd love every second of it.” Gabriel moaned desperately, choking something in Enochian out as he writhed, and Cas stared wide-eyed.

 

“What did he say, angel?” Dean growled, rolling his hips up as he jacked Castiel's cock.

 

“A rough trans... _ ah! _ ...translation would be asking Sam to penetrate him with both the plug and his penis.” Gabriel tried to glare at his little brother while both Winchesters stared at the former Pagan in shock and arousal. 

 

_ “Fuck,  _ Gabe! Yeah, I can do that.” Sam fumbled for his own belt, but was stymied by the man in his lap. With a frustrated growl, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam's clothes vanished.

 

“You'd better make good on that, Samshine.” The Archangel’s eyes glowed amber, a sure sign that he was half crazy with want. 

 

“Care to help me out?” Dean grouched, waving his hand down at his own pants. Gabriel snorted and snapped again, leaving them all completely bare. 

 

“Lube?” The younger human half demanded, holding his hand out.

 

“You just want me for my mojo.” Gabriel chuckled breathlessly and snapped a third time, producing a bottle of Astroglide. Sam immediately popped it open and soaked his fingers before tossing the bottle to Dean. The green-eyed hunter caught it easily and copied Sam, drenching his fingers in slick before pressing one deep into his mate. Castiel keened, his wings and halo flickering in and out of existence as Dean manipulated his prostate. 

 

“Come on, Sam!” The archangel spat impatiently as he tugged at his mate’s hair. Sam huffed a laugh and pressed the tip of his index finger in alongside the black silicone. Gabriel squirmed again, trying to force the digit deeper. “Not gonna break, dammit!” 

 

Dean and Castiel watched with fascination as Sam worked quickly, opening his mate up around the plug with practiced ease. Before long, he had three fingers in to the knuckle. Dean never stopped his own prep, working Castiel's length in one hand and fingering him with the other as they enjoyed the show.

 

“Up, Gabe.” Sam ordered hoarsely, patting the blond’s hip. The human manhandled his mate into the position he wanted-namely, bent over the coffee table with his ass in the air. Dean's eyes went wide.

 

“You too, Cas.” He ground out. Castiel scrambled to obey, joining his older brother over the table. There was just enough room that they were nose to nose but not quite touching.

 

“Ok, Cassie?” Gabriel breathed, concern lighting up his whiskey-colored eyes. Castiel hummed softly and nodded as he felt Dean step between his spread thighs. Likewise, Sam moved into position behind Gabriel. Sam stroked his angel’s flanks soothingly before teasing the head of his cock against the stretched rim of his hole. 

 

“Breathe.” Sam murmured, obviously concerned about Gabriel. Gabe canted his hips up a little more in blatant invitation, and Sam helplessly obeyed, pressing forward until his cockhead finally popped past the ring of muscle. On the other side, Dean sank into Castiel's welcoming heat in one smooth thrust. He paused, watching as Sam fed his considerable length into Gabriel inch by inch. 

 

“Son of a bitch…” Dean whispered, his eyes flickering between Gabriel's blissed out face and the point where he was joined with Cas. Sam nodded in agreement. He carefully withdrew, biting back a whimper as the ridged edges of Gabriel's plug rode along his own length, before snapping his hips and burying himself again. Gabriel squealed in response. 

 

“First to finish?” Sam gritted out, and Dean laughed. 

 

“Hell yeah.” Dean mirrored Sam, driving deep into Cas and pegging his prostate with alarming accuracy. Castiel groaned and tightened his grip on the table. 

 

For a while, no more conversation broke the stream of moans, curses, and praise that fell from both angel's lips. Gabriel went off into Enochian again, completely reduced to his native language as both the plug and Sam's massive length drilled his sweet spot over and over. Castiel made breathless moans every time Dean slammed into him, and both humans stopped bothering to even pretend to hide their own noises. The air became damp and heavy with the scent of sweat and sex and the poor tabletop was soon slick with twin puddles of precum. Sam's hair hung lank and drenched as he fucked into his mate over and over, putting every ounce of power he had behind each thrust and his fingers etched ten deep bruises into Gabriel's hips. Dean was less forceful, stroking between Castiel's shoulders with one hand and cupping his drooling cock with the other so the angel could have some friction on the oversensitized flesh. 

 

“Aren't you gonna…” Dean gritted out between thrusts. Sam shook his head, petting Gabriel's stocking clad thighs as he pistoned in and out.

 

“He likes to cum on my cock and nothing else.” Sam bragged and Gabriel moaned something that sounded like an affirmative. “Fuck, he's getting close… so damned tight…” The younger man swore. Dean gave a startled grunt and pulled out, flipping Castiel over before sinking into him again. 

 

“You gonna come for me, angel? Can't let them win!” Dean angled to hit the angel's prostate on every thrust, drawing a long series of sharp, high cries from his mate. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the table, finding and clinging to Gabriel’s fingers. The Archangel clutched his hands as they both spiraled upwards.

 

In the end, it was the younger angel that broke first. Castiel shook violently as he was overwhelmed by the blinding heat. His release soaked Dean's fingers and pooled on his abs. In the same instant, Gabriel gave an inhuman scream that shattered several light bulbs, his untouched cock shooting stripes of white all over the table. Sam groaned, dragged over the edge by the impossibly tight clenching of Gabriel's passage. He slumped a bit, bracing himself on shaking arms. Dean snapped his hips once, twice, and came with a hoarse shout. 

 

“I...win…bitch.” Dean chuckled breathlessly.

 

Sam scowled at him, his fucked out expression morphing into Bitchface number fifteen. “The hell you did, jerk!”

 

“Actually, I'm pretty sure that was simultaneous.” Gabriel panted from where he was sprawled bonelessly across the table. Castiel nodded weakly. Both hunters glared at each other before Dean's lips twitched up in a wicked smile.

  
“....rematch?” 


End file.
